


For Your Entertainment

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Series: Songfics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #Adamgasm, Adam Lambert!, Because I'm obsessed with Adam Lambert, F/M, Hope I did this good, I Don't Even Know, I like to say that fangirling about Adam Lambert is called having an Adamgasm, I needed to write this, Never done Hallucifer before, you don't understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader accidentally says an incantation wrong and starts being tormented by Hallucifer. Eventually, he starts having too much fun to ever leave her alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

_I knew I should have checked with Bobby before I said that dumb spell._ I thought as I walked through the Bunker. Sam never really explained just **how** annoying it was when he was having his Lucifer hallucinations. I would ask Sam for help on how to deal with him, but then I might have to talk to him. Sam said that when he spoke to Lucifer for the first time, he was officially trapped by his hallucinations.

I didn't want that to happen to me. I wanted to be able to get rid of Lucifer whenever I wanted him gone.

As I walked from my room in the Bunker to the library, I noticed a familiar chill sweep through the halls. I continued on my way into the library when I felt a familiar cold hand place itself on my back.

"So, listen (Y/n). I was thinking," Lucifer began, "If you let me in, I could help you on your case." he said with a smile. He was extremely energetic when he wanted to be, but most of the time I was thankful that he was bored. That is, until he got **too** bored. I will never forget that time that he maybe me hallucinate that Sam and Dean were... together. There is no amount of holy water that could make me un-see that.

"Well I'm glad I made such an impact." he spoke again. I looked up and back down while carrying a confused look on my face. How could he have known that I was thinking about-

"I'm an archangel, sweetheart. I can read minds." he said irritatedly. Oh. "Y'know (Y/n)? I think I'm going to come on this hunt with you. Whether you like it or not honeybun." Honeybun? Really? This was definitely going to be a loooooong hunt.

I continued to ignore the Morningstar and finally stepped into the Library where Sam and Dean were researching another case about Dean's monsters the "Jefferson Starships." As I walked through the room I called to them and said "Hey, boys. I'm leaving for my hunt right now. Don't get into too much trouble, and Dean, **please** keep in mind that I **do not** want you in my room. It doesn't matter what I said in your many dreams. Don't. Go. In. My. Room." Sam huffed a laugh at my words and Dean responded by grumbling something about it only being one dream and that it felt real.

I got a few books and went back to my room to pack.

Lucifer decided to pop in once again and start rifling through my underwear. He got bored when he didn't find anything scandalous in my drawers, so he moved to my closet. I wasn't paying attention until I heard him coo "Hoohoohoo look what miss nice gal's got in her respectful little closet." as he held up my halloween costume from a few years back. It was a sexy devil costume. It came with little red horns that sparkled a little, and small black and red sparkly wings. The outfit itself was small and form-fiting. It was fishnet material from the waist to the underarms, and black leather around the chest and tiny skirt.

"Now, as sexy as I may be," he started, "I don't think I could pull this of nearly as well as I see you pulling it off."

I could feel my face getting red hot and I looked back down at my packing. I had all I needed for a week or two. I closed my suitcase and started for the Bunker's door. I got out of the Bunker, and got into my car. Lucifer appeared again right as I started the engine, and turned on the radio. I could **hear** him roll his eyes even though I was staring at the road ahead. He apparently didn't like the song 'Satan, Bite The Dust.' by Carman.

After a while, Lucifer got bored looking out the window, making me think I was swerving, making birds fall from the sky, listening to music, and making jokes at me. So he decided to play a little game.

"I bet you can drive a little faster (Y/n)." he said. "Come on, pick up the pace a little."

When I didn't do as he said, he turned into a four year old child. I can only imagine what God must have be drinking when raising Lucifer.

"Come on (Y/n) pay attention to me. I'm bored." I only continued to ignore him and his childish ways. "Fine." he said. "You're going to crack soon, and when you do? I will be the only thing you can think about."

 _So hot_  
_Out the box_  
_Can you pick up the pace?_  
_Turn it up,_  
_Heat it up_  
_I need to be entertained_  
_Push the limit_  
_Are you with it?_  
_Baby, don't be afraid_  
_I'm a hurt you real good, baby_

When we finally got to the crime scene, I was dressed in what could only be described as clad-in-black. Castiel often said this about Crowley, but it worked for my current look. As I approached one of the officers working the case, Lucifer strutted up beside me. "Do as I do, and maybe your acting won't be atrocious." he said.

"Hello, officer." I said. "Welcome to the crime scene, detective...?"

"Jackson." Lucifer said.

"Jackson." I repeated. Lucifer whispered the first name in my ear for me to repeat it and I couldn't believe my ears. I repeated it though, because I couldn't afford any hallucinations at the crime scene.

"My name is Detective True Jackson."

The officer laughed a little, and I glared at him. he straightened himself and showed me the crime scene. I listened to him and surveyed what had happened. Demons. Definitely demons.

"Y'know. I could tell you exactly where the demon is this very second, but you'll have to ask." Lucifer said behind me. He was bent over just enough to whisper his words into my ear. His breath was surprisingly warm for how cold he himself was. I ignored him as usual, but I could tell he was having enough of that.

I got through the crime scene and went back to the motel that I had already checked in and changed at. Lucifer was really starting to get on my last nerve, and I his. He just wouldn't stop poking me with forks, and throwing pillows at me, I personally think that he had just run out of things to get to me with and was desperate. It was working.

He poked me once again with a fork, and it was the very last straw.

"LUCIFER. I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO NOT STOP I AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF."

My eyes widened. _Dear god what did I just do._ I thought.  I looked over at Lucifer, who was also staring at me wide eyed. The only difference was that he had a growing smile on his face, and I had a feeling of dread washing over me.  
  
_Let's go_  
_It's my show_  
_Baby, do what I say_  
_Don't trip off the glitz_  
_That I'm gonna display_  
_I told you_  
_I'm a hold you down until you're amazed_  
_Give it to you 'til you're screaming my name_  
  
_No escaping when I start_  
_Once I'm in I own your heart_  
_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_  
_So hold on until it's over_

Lucifer wasn't leaving now. He had been in the room with me for five hours and no burn out. I had let him in, and it was the worst thing I could have ever done. Everything Lucifer had done previously was clearly child's play. He kicked his 'fun and games' up a notch. Also, his attitude towards me went from extremely irritated to extremely interested. I couldn't quite figure out if he was turned on by the thought of having me tortured, or having me.

 _Oh, do you know what you got into?_  
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_  
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_  
_I'm here for your entertainment_  
  
_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
_'Ya thought an angel swept you off your feet_  
_But I'm about to turn up the heat_  
_I'm here for your entertainment_

The rest of the hunt went as smoothly as it could possibly go. I ganked the demon, with Lucifer constantly whispering in my ear about everything he was going to do to me now that I had let him in. Oh how I wish he would only threaten me with torture and pain.

For a while the drive home wasn't so bad. Though Lucifer kept having me hallucinate that we were in a bedroom instead of on the road, and I almost hit 3 people. The only thing that kept me from giving into the hallucinations was the fact that A. people were honking like no tomorrow, and B. there is no way in the Cage I am going screw Lucifer in a fancy red velvet bed.

Every time he sent me into a hallucination, we were doing a little more each time. The only thing we **didn't** do was actually have sex. It's like he couldn't force me to do it. Almost like he needed me to go into it willingly.. Strange. One would think that the Devil could take whatever whenever.

One thing I kept noticing, was that whenever he was getting... into it, he would always shove his hands over my eyes right before I sensed a warm bright light. I can only assume that his true form was showing out. Throughout the hallucinations there was always a dim muffled voice saying something. I couldn't make everything out, but I could tell that the voice was saying "Soul." and "Let me in." and something about the Mind.

Whatever it was, I could tell that it wanted me to give into Lucifer completely.

Not. Happening.

 _It's alright_  
_You'll be fine_  
_Baby, I'm in control_  
_Take the pain_  
_Take the pleasure_  
_I'm the master of both_  
_Close your eyes_  
_Not your mind_  
_Let me into your soul_  
_I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown_  
  
_No escaping when I start_  
_Once I'm in I own your heart_  
_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_  
_So hold on until it's over_  
  
_Oh, do you know what you got into?_  
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_  
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_  
_I'm here for your entertainment_  
  
_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_  
_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_  
_I'm here for your entertainment_

Finally we got back to the Bunker, and I was seriously thinking about suicide. In a span of about 3 and 1/2 hours, I had hallucinated 132 Lucifer sex scenes. I was sooo ready to stop filming that movie.

I stormed into the Bunker, Sam and Dean weren't there. They were probably out hunting their Jefferson Starships. I sulked into my room and threw my luggage against the wall. I yelled at the top of my lungs and collapsed onto my bed. Oh how I had missed my bed.

Lucifer walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "You know.." he began to say, "What's the worst thing that could happen if you and I actually _did-"_ I held up my hand and silenced him. I wasn't going to let him say it. If he says it, right here, right now, in my room, on my bed, with the Winchesters gone? I had been sexually frustrated for a good 3 and 1/2 hours. I could have sex with Chuck right now, and not see anything wrong with it.

But Lucifer? God, his vessel was something.

Before I could say anything to him for him to not say it, he said it. "What's the worst thing that could happen if you and I had a little fun right here, right now? I just need your consent, sweetheart. That's all."

I couldn't take it anymore.

I was too sexually frustrated, and had hallucinated about him all over me for too long not to give into him now.

I sat up on my elbows, looked at him, and said "You have my consent."

I blinked and suddenly he was on top of me.

Smiling.

 _Oh, do you know what you got into?_  
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_  
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_  
_I'm here for your entertainment_  
  
_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_  
_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_  
_I'm here for your entertainment._


End file.
